Natsume's Way
by Yankase
Summary: It is true that admitting to your girlfriend she's beautiful is tough. But not for Natsume Hyuuga that is. He has his own ways of expressing it. A short fluffy drabble. Natsumikan R


**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. All rights to Higuchi Tachibana-san.

* * *

**Natsume's Way  
**by _Yankase_

**Summary: **It is true that admitting to your girlfriend she's beautiful is tough. But not for Natsume Hyuuga that is. He has his own ways of expressing it.

* * *

Oh how Math can get any more boring.

It was just another Thursday afternoon as my attention span at that certain period has expired. It was already the last subject at that day and to be honest, I'm beat. Listening to lectures really worn me out. Oh how I would love to scream 'this lecture is freaking boring' and run out of class, not risking my life by the following circumstances.

I casually yawned due to sleepiness as I shifted my attention to my Math notebook. I can't help but to scribble some random words that would casually pop out of my mind. I can't take a minute of this!, I thought to myself.

After I quit scribbling on my notebook, I nonchalantly pushed my back to my chair and grasp for air. I slightly closed my eyes hoping this living nightmare would end sooner or later. Man, I hate Math.

Then it hit me.

Seriously, something hit me.

Due to that, I got disturbed from my power nap. "Something hit me." I said to myself. I tilted my head about hundred and eighty degrees and with that, I finally knew the source of that disturbance.

It was my boyfriend.

Well it didn't surprise me at all. It was kind of a normal thing for him, throwing some used crumpled papers at me just to get my attention. His intense crimson orbs were locked to mine enough for me to be captivated at the particular moment. Once I knew he was trying to do, I snapped out of it.

I gave him a follow up glare and mumbled; "What was that for!?"

But he just sat there behind me, letting me continue my foolish act. He ignored my glare and used his eyes as a signal for me to pick up the crumpled paper on the floor, the one he threw a moment ago. And as for the idiot I am, I picked it up.

I turned to my table, not bothering what type of expression he was emitting. My jaw literally dropped once I opened the crumpled paper showing a note I never _ever_ receive from him before.

_You look beautiful today .. _  
_– NH_

I felt my cheeks started to heat up. How can he bring up this thing out of the topic? Usually he writes stuff he usually writes but now I think he hit his head or something. I suddenly felt conscious about myself the fact that there is a lurking pervert behind me who bluntly called me pretty. I can already imagine him, smirking at me once he sees my flushed face.

I reread it twice hoping the thing he wrote on that paper wasn't actually real. But unfortunately, it was.

I gave a second thought about replying. You know, play his game like he set upon to me. 'Maybe I should' I nervously thought to myself. I took a deep breath before writing my reply. Once I finished writing, I bit my lip due to nervousness. I folded into two and label it with my name. I was ready to pass it to him when Jin-jin suddenly popped out of nowhere.

Uh_–_oh. I have a bad feeling about this.

He gave me a stern look, his eyes leading to the paper I was currently gripping. He instantly snatched and before I could react, he immediately read it aloud;

_You also look handsome today .._  
_– MS_

The class became silent. Some did their best not to laugh knowing that my fire caster boyfriend was glaring at them. Even Jin-jin was surprised by my letter. Due to that, he let out a low chuckle. Everyone anticipated it. It was their first time seeing him laugh, or smile.

Jin-jin quickly composed himself the moment he knew his students attention was on his.

"Mikan Sakura, please do report in the principal's office after class. It would be best to talk about this." he said as he waved the letter, giving my classmates a full view. After that terrifying incident, he decided to continue the class. He put my letter in his pocket as he glared at me.

So yeah.

This is what I get for playing his game. I can feel Koko and Kitsuneme behind me laughing their eyeballs off, Sumire busy spreading my embarrassment through texting, Hotaru and Ruka (?) selling the videos they just captured and of course Natsume ..

He was pretty happy letting everyone know how I think about him.

That idiot.. He really thinks that I would admit to him that he's handsome.

Pssh.. As if.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Isn't is adorbs? Haha. Hope you guys have fun reading. Natsume is such a shocker, don't ya think? Sorry for the oh-so-short one shot (though it's a simple drabble) Goodbye for now, guys!


End file.
